Who is she?
by bloodyskarlet3
Summary: Sasuke finally went back to the Hidden Leaf Village. However, life has been boring until Sasuke sees someone he's starting to take interest in. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1: Who is she?

**Hi! I have been developing my own character since forever so I decided to bring her to life, somehow. So I hope you like it.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I finally came home. I was planning on destroying my own village but Naruto talked some sense into me. I felt like I didn't have the need to finish my revenge. Instead, I just came back. Besides, what would I have done after? Nothing. My family would've been avenged but what would I do after it's been done? I wouldn't know what to do. So now, I'm "home" and back to the old days. Sakura and my fan girls always breathing down my neck. Naruto being the dobe he still was and always will be. Everything was normal.

Throughout the days, I've been bored. Nothing to do but runaway from the crowds of girls chasing me. I feel like I see the same people all the time. I wouldn't talk to anyone though because they still don't trust me and almost everyone despises me. _Almost _everyone.

Team seven was back and we still had to carry out missions. Naruto and I were still competitive with each other like we were when we were younger. And as usual I came out on top, almost every time.

Everything was so normal. I wanted something to change. Everyday it was the same old routine. Sakura and Naruto would always say "hi", Naruto would be jealous of the many girls I would attract and Sakura still was obsessed with me. Something _had_ to change.

Today was my day off so I just roamed the village. I would always go back my "home" when I was little. I remember my family and how they were before they all died. I still missed them. I would also go back to the academy. So many memories were there. But soon I remembered that Naruto wanted me to treat him to some ramen. So I had to go to Ichiraku's.

"Teme, you finally showed up."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hi, Sasuke! I saved you a seat!" Sakura gestured towards the seat right next to her.

I couldn't wait to get out of here. Sakura kept staring at me and Naruto ate so many bowls of ramen. So as soon as Naruto finished, I was gone.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Yea teme, you were supposed to treat me to ramen."

"Hmph."

I walked outside. I wanted to get home as soon as I can. I wasn't comfortable walking around people who gave me dirty looks and besides I think it was starting to rain. Humph. I didn't know what to do with the rest of my life here.

I was getting close to my home when I looked up and noticed someone. She had mid-length hair as dark as night and eyes as blue as the sky. She looked like she was walking home. God, she was gorgeous but I wouldn't tell her that. She was wearing black skinny jeans with black knee-high converse and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She seemed just a little bit shorter than me, maybe up to my shoulders. And her breast looked fully grown. (oh come on I'm a guy). She was headed towards my direction. I think she knew I was staring because she looked my way and smirked and then looked away. I was embarrassed.( I think I started to blush) and I looked away.

Finally, I was at my condo. I closed the door and decided to take a shower. I started to think. _Who is she? What's her name? How old is she? Does she like me?_Wait! What the hell am I thinking. I mean, I do want to know her name but I don't care if she likes me. Wait, I don't have to know her name and why am I thinking about her. I could have any girl I wanted but is she the one I want? Why am I thinking this. I decided that I just will forget about her.

I got out of the shower and put on black shorts with a grey shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. I tried to go to sleep….. I HAVE TO KNOW HER NAME!


	2. Chapter 2: Her Name

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I woke up and was still wondering what's her name. Hmph. How was I supposed to find out? I'm not really the kind of guy to go up and hit on a girl. Geez, this was going to be troublesome and if I didn't find out I would just drive myself crazy.

I got up and got dressed. I had to meet up with Naruto and Sakura again. Oh boy, I could already guess what's going to happen. Naruto will say, 'There you are teme' and Sakura would be like 'Oh my glob! It's Sasuke!' I wasn't looking forward to that.

I made my way up to the Hokage Mansion. We usually would meet up in front of the Mansion. I wondered if we had another mission. Oh boy. I wasn't in the mood right now.

"There you are, teme." said Naruto as I guessed before.

However, Sakura wasn't here.

"Where's Sakura?"

"What? Can't keep yo woman in check?"

"What are you talking about now, dobe? First of all she isn't my woman!"

"Whatever, you say but I'm going to steal her from you."

I just rolled my eyes. Naruto could have Sakura all to himself. I didn't care. I had more important things to do than be in a relationship.

Naruto and I looked around, waiting for Sakura. We kept searching but then I saw.. her. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black stars on it. She also had black skinny jeans and black sandals. Her hair was down but was in layers. It looked as though she was leaving the ninja tool shop. Was she a ninja? She must be because once again she caught me staring at her. She looked at me and smiled that showed a little bit of her white teeth. Then she looked away and walked off. However, this time I didn't look away from her. God I must seem like an idiot now. But as she walked away Sakura came and also caught me looking. I think she thought I was looking at her because she started to blush.

"Hi Naruto, _Hi Sasuke_." she said putting emphasis on my name. Great now she'll think I like her. And that's the opposite of what I want to happen.

"Oi, come on you guys I want to start another mission!"

We all walked inside the Mansion and found Tsunade.

"I have a mission for you guys but it's one that must be taken seriously."

"What is it Grandma?"

I could tell Tsunade didn't like to be called that. She gave a mean look towards Naruto.

"We need Team 7 to safely deliver this crystal egg to a princess."

"What! That sounds boring!"

"Hush, Naruto and besides you know all know her. She was the one that Sasuke saved and was obsessed with him."

Great. Not her. I didn't want to put up with her again.

"This egg has something valuable inside and it needs to be carefully delivered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" yelled Naruto and Sakura. I didn't have to because they assumed I did too.

"Good. Now be on your way!"

After that, we left. Sakura was the one holding the egg which meant Naruto and I had to protect her and the egg. I just hope we don't run into anyone and hurry and get home. I didn't want to be on a mission now. I'm still tired from thinking about what that girl's name is.

_One Day Later…._

We finally made it back. We had to runaway from that girl to keep her from tagging along. As she was before, she was obsessed with me and only wanted me to protect her. I kept thinking, _Why me?_

It was late evening and some clouds covered the sun. Naruto waved goodbye and went home which meant he left me here with _her_.

"Um, Sasuke. I was thinking maybe we could go on a dat-"

"No." I hurried and answered before she finished her sentenced. I walked off hoping she wouldn't follow.

"Um, ok. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

_I hope not._

I started walking and was too overwhelmed with my thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I accidentally bumped into someone. _Really?_I didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"I'm sorry I wasn't-"

I looked and found that it was her. Oh no. What am I supposed to do now?

"No it's fine, I wasn't paying attention either."

"Oh." _Really is that all I can say?_

We stood there for what seems like hours. It was an awkward silence. All I did was stare at her. She was prettier close up than she is far away. Our eyes were locked together. Her eyes looked as though they told a story. I felt like I could open a gateway into her soul if I kept looking. Then I noticed she started blushing which made me start to blush.

"Um, I think I should get going." _God her voice was intoxicating._

"I should too."

"I'll see you around, Sasuke."

"Ok. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows you. Your sort of like a legend."

"Oh, yea." I looked away.

"Well bye!" she starting to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Sakino Kiyomi."

"Sakino?"

"Yea I know it's sort of an unusual name."

"But it suits you." _Wait what the hell am I saying. I mean it does suit her but why in the hell did I tell her that?_

"Thanks. Well I'll see you around."

"Yea, ok." I said and started to walk away. And as before I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Um Sasuke?"

I noticed she was behind me.

"Did you need something?"

"It's just. Isn't your house that way?" she said pointing to the opposite direction I was walking. Was I really that stupid? I was walking towards the same way as her. _Really?_

"Oh, yea." I said blushing and rubbing my neck. Apparently she found it funny and started to giggle.

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye, Sakino." I said walking in the direction I should've been. Geez, does she really make me that uneasy. No woman ever made me feel like that.

I finally made it home and I felt like I could finally rest. _Hm. Sakino_. That's her name. It really does suit her. I finally drifted to sleep now that I could. I knew her name and that's all I needed to know. Maybe, for now.

**I put a little adventure time in this one and i was referring to the little girl that was in a filler on one of the Naruto Shippuden episodes when Sasuke was on his way to Konoha but i forgot what number the episode was and what that little girls name was.**


	3. Chapter 3: Him

**_Sakino's POV_**

I woke up and was still thinking about last night. I can't believe I talked to _the_ Sasuke. But I wasn't going to be all over him like those other girls are. They probably just wanted to get in his pants. I wasn't that type. I _definitely_ wasn't that type. I _had_to tell my friends what went on. Apparently they saw me talk to him and they wanted to know what happened, so I invited them over. There was Amy, the super smart and shy girl, Kaori, the boy lovin' crazy, outgoing girl and Naomi, the quiet, down to earth girl. Amy had short dark blue hair that was put in a bob and dark blue eyes. Amy and I were the same age but I was the oldest. ( :( ). Kaori had light brownish-organgish mid-length hair with long bangs and has light brown eyes. She was the third oldest. Naomi had dark brown shoulder-length hair with bangs that crossed her forehead and forest-green eyes. She was the youngest. They finally arrived.

"Oh my glob girl, you have to tell us _everything_ that went on with you _and_him." yelled Kaori as soon as she walked through the door.

"Yea what went on?" asked Naomi.

"Was he scary?" asked Amy.

They all sat down in my room. I had different colored bean bags, a black one, (which I always sat in) a blue one (Amy always sat in) a orange one (Kaori always sat in) and a green one (Naomi always sat in). We all got seated and all eyes were on me.

"Ok, well one night I caught him staring and-

"Oooo, he wants you girl." said Kaori.

"Girl, let me finish." I said.

"I caught him staring and I just gave him a little smile and walked away."

"That's all?" asked Naomi.

"Yea, why didn't you tell him to call to you later?" asked Kaori.

"Guys, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." said Amy.

"Keep talking. What happened with your second encounter?" asked Naomi.

"Yea, did you hit that?" asked Kaori.

"What, No! Oh glob." I said. (Really Kaori?)

"Oh my." said Amy who started to blush.

"Well I didn't do _that_ but we weren't paying attention to where we were going and we bumped into each other and I told him my name and that I'll see him later and then we walked away but he actually went the same way as I did and I asked him if his house was the way he _was_walking before and then he started to be embarrassed which I found cute and then we said bye to each other and that's it."

"Mmmmm, Sakino. Got yo self some man-candy." said Kaori with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"You're crazy Kaori." said Amy.

"Hell yeah you are." said Naomi.

"Hey don't call me something I already know I am." said Kaori making a point.

"Well anyway, I'm just not going to try turning this into something it can't be." I said.

"What? Sakino don't let Sasuke go so quickly, he's a hot piece of ass." said, oh you know already know who said that.

"I know he is but I'm not looking for a relationship yet. I just want to live a little first. And besides I know he isn't either." I said.

"Ook, girl whatever you say." said Kaori.

In the last couple minutes of they're visit we talked about other things and ate pocky but soon they had to leave.

"Aww I don't want us all to go our separate ways. How about today will be a girls night out?! We could go shopping for tonight's festival!" yelled Kaori in excitement.

"Sure." Naomi and I said.

"Um, I don't know if I can." said Amy with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, come on you have to get out of the house sometime." said Kaori.

"Um, ok."

"Yea, besides I'll take the blame if your parents ask." said Kaori.

We all walked out my condo. I wore a black and white plaid shirt and black skinny jeans (yes I _love_skinny jeans) and plain black shoes. Amy had a white shirt with a shiny, light blue tie and a black skirt and blue flats. Kaori had red pants on with a plain long white t-shirt and red little heels. Naomi had a dark green jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants and green flats.

We walked, skipped and hopped down the roads to different shops. Tonight was a festival for the war being over. We had to look our best and Kaori said I had to step up my game if I want my "man-candy". We walked with a pep in our step. We felt so happy at that moment. We even put our arms together and was singing "All I wanted was youuuuuuuu-" and " La la la, la la la, la la la la la la do, do do do du do AHHHHH" and " Sanasa sanasa SANASA!"

We definitely had eyes watching us. I looked and found one of those pair of eyes we attracted were _his_. Oh my. I didn't really care I was having fun but then Kaori knew when she found out I stopped singing.

"Ooo, there he is." announced Kaori.

"Don't make eye contact." said Amy.

"Mmph. He is _fine_." said Kaori.

"Yea he's scrumdiddlyumptious." said Naomi.

"He does look pretty yummy." said Amy.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked. He was all those things but that sounded like they wanted to lick him or something.

"Sakino, go make your move girl." said Kaori.

"What? No, he's with his friends now." I said.

"So, you have to go make an impression."

"I said no!"

Kaori was soo fucking hard headed. She made us walk towards him. Why? We started getting closer and I noticed he was staring dead at me. Oh, he's so hot. He made me get butterflies in my stomach whenever I talked to him or looked at him. He looked like a god, like an angel, like a living Adonis. Then I was right in front of him. He was with Naruto and Sakura. I noticed Sakura was looking at both of us. I was going to say hi but then Sakura got in the way.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go somewhere." she said and pulled on his arm to get away from me. Naruto followed.

"Ohhhh rejected." said Kaori as she was walking off.

"Oh shut the fuck up and get your ass over here." I said in frustration.

This was her fault. And was Sasuke with Sakura? I doubted it. I could see the look of annoyance in his eyes.

"Maybe next time, Sakino." said Amy.

"Whatevs, man." I said.

We _finally_finished shopping and then we all went my condo to get ready. Tonight was going to be big!

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Why did Sakura ruin that moment. Sakino looked a little embarrassed when her friend dragged her over towards me. And when Sakura pulled me away I heard her friend say she got rejected and Sakino was cussing a storm in frustration. I thought it was funny whenever Sakino cussed. I almost let out a laugh but held my cool. Maybe I'll see her tonight. I hope so.

**i added some Paramore, Lovin you and Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie in this one. Hoped you liked! and yes Kaori is fucking crazy :p**


	4. Chapter 4: Me and Her: Me and Him

**_Sasuke's POV_**

The festival started. Tons of people were there. To be honest, I really didn't feel like coming but for some reason I kind of wanted to. Was it because I wanted to see Sakino? Why am I obsessed with that girl? Why am I even thinking about her? It's not like me to even stare at a girl. What's wrong with me? Hell, I don't know but I secretly wish she's here. I actually need something to do to pass up time. I wanted to leave but I'll get an earful from that dobe. I walked around and didn't even care if people would stare, thinking why I'm here. I wandered and wandered until I seen her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, over here!"

I looked and seen Sakura and Ino. As usual, Sakura was wearing pink attire and Ino was wearing purple. They were both waving at me as if I'd actually go over to them. I decided to act like I didn't even see or hear them. Instead, I kept walking trying to find at least someone else. I looked back and noticed Sakura was trying to follow me. Great. What does she want? Why am I even asking that question? Of course she wants _something_. Maybe for us to "hang out" together. I just kept walking. There were tons of people and she kept bumping into them so I knew she'll lose me.

Soon, I found her. She had a white kimono with black lining and a black dragon on the side. Her hair was in a bun. Her friends also had on proper attire. She was walking with them and she was holding a black fan. She looked good but I'm definitely not going to tell her that. She was almost close by me when she finally noticed me. She told her friends to keep going and that she'll find them. Then she walked up to me.

"Hi, Sasuke!" _I love the way she says my name._

"Hey." I said in a cool and mellow tone, trying to hide the excitement I was feeling when she started to talk to me.

"I'm surprised you came."

"Yea, I am too but I wouldn't hear the end of it from Naruto."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

I was shocked by her response and stared at her and looked away blushing. She giggled and asked if I wanted to walk with her. I didn't have anything else to do so I agreed. We walked towards where most of the commotion was. I really didn't feel like being by many people but I wanted to still be by Sakino. We passed by many of people and nobody noticed me, surprisingly.

"So, Sasuke, tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." for some reason I couldn't look at her. Maybe it was because, I would always get lost in her eyes. _If _that makes sense.

"How, old are you Sakino?"

"Um, I'm eighteen."

I didn't mind that she was older than me. It wasn't like she was ten years older.  
"So, I've meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?" _please don't ask me to be with you or something._

"Are you with Sakura?"

"What?"

"Well, it seems like you guys are always together even though your on the same team and the way she acted earlier when I tried to talk to you."

"No. She just has a crush on me. _Nothing _more.

"Oh." she smiled and giggled a little.

_**Sakino's POV**_

God, he was soooo hottt. I loved the way his hair was so dark and spiky and how his long bangs covered his forehead. He was wearing a black and red kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. I wanted to ask him about his past and how he lost his entire family but I knew that was a touchy subject and I might not survive if I asked it. Instead, I just asked him simple things. And I was happy to know that he and Sakura weren't together. Well, I knew they weren't but I had to hear it from him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He turned and found Naruto. It seems he and Sakura were looking for him. They were walking towards us. I could feel the awkwardness when Sakura came and looked at me and him. I felt uncomfortable.

"I'll see you later Sasuke." I said and walked away to find my "posse". I wondered where they went. They probably went to find hot guys. Well, that's what Kaori would've wanted but for Amy and Naomi I had no idea. As I started to walk away, I felt like Sasuke didn't want me to. He kept staring at me but I didn't want to stay there and maybe interrupt their 'team 7 moment'. I kept searching and searching _and _searching. I finally found Amy and Naomi. They were eating dumplings and standing next to Ichiraku's.

"Hey Sakino!" Naomi said.

"Where have you been?" asked Amy.

"Around the world and back. Where's Kaori?"

They both shrugged and I just joined them. We walked towards the firework display. We watched and finally Kaori showed up.

"They're you guys are! Where in the hell have you been? I've been walking around this damn place to find you guys and these heels aren't the best walking shoes and-"

Naomi, Amy and I blocked Kaori out. We didn't want to hear her nagging. Sooner or later I felt like I was just hearing 'Blah blah blah blah blah blah….'

"Are you guys listening to me?"

"Kaori, how long have you been standing there?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, shut up!"

Amy and I started to laugh and we continued to watch the show. Then for some reason, I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine. It felt like someone with _very_ cold chakra was coming our way. I turned and found that the cold chill was Sasuke. _Was he always that cold?_ It looked as though he was looking for someone or just looking around. Then he looked my way and I immediately looked away hoping he didn't see me staring. I felt the coldness even more. I think he was coming closer towards me. Then I felt as though he was right behind me. So I looked behind me without turning my head. He was behind me but he was also watching the show. I turned around and decided to watch by his side. _Hoping_ he didn't mind. Then I continued to watch the show and I seen him look at me with his dark onyx eyes in the corner of my eyes. _God, he looks so dark and mean and hot with those dark eyes._ Then I noticed he smiled a little and turned his attention to the show. _Was he smiling because of me?_I noticed that he got a little closer to me. Mmm, Amy is right he is yummy. He kept slowly coming closer until his shoulder touched my head. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't the lovey-dovey type of girl so I just rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind in fact I think I seen him smile a little bit more. I was thinking' wasn't this out of his character to show even a little affection for girls?' I knew that Sasuke wasn't the lovey-dovey type either. Oh well.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Why was I getting closer to her? Why was I staring at her? Why did I like the fact that she rested her head on my shoulder? Why was I smiling? Why? I had no idea but I liked it. She made me feel like I wasn't alone. Maybe I can give this "love" thing a try. After all, I'm not getting any younger. Sooner or later I have to try or I'll _definitely _feel lonely when I die by myself. I didn't know why I did what I did but I rested my head on top of hers. Just a little. It felt right. Like this is how it should've been my whole life instead of killing to avenge. I wondered if she knew about that. She probably did because she knew my name and described me as a "legend". Why isn't she scared of me like everyone else is? I had no idea but I'm glad she wasn't. I just kept staring at her. Her eyes sparkled and felt like she was brought to life whenever she spotted a firework she liked. But before I knew it, the show was over and people cheered and were starting to leave. I seen that her friends waved to her and left. She turned to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Yea, sure." I said not knowing what to do. I never returned the hugs Sakura gave to me but I didn't want Sakino to feel like I didn't like her so I returned the hug just a little bit. But before she ended the hug she gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun."

I just waved to her. I was in shock when she gave me a peck on the cheek. I never got a little kiss like that on the cheek. Not even by Sakura. I liked it though. Her lips were warm and soft. I just watched as she walked away from me. I turned around to leave too but then I seen a crying Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. I don't know what's going on but I love you more than anyone can."

She came closer to me and hugged me. I think she was hoping I'd return the hug like I did Sakino but I didn't I just shoved her away and continued walking.

"Sasuke-kun why? Why don't you love me? I love you more than _her_."

I think she was implying Sakino. I think Sakura saw the whole thing between me and Sakino. Why do girls have to be jealous?

"Sasuke-kun, pick me not her I've known you for almost your entire life and you just met her."

I didn't say anything and kept walking. Sakura started to cry even more. Why can't she just see that I just like her as a friend and _nothing _more?

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!" she yelled but I didn't even bother to listen.

I didn't want her to ruin the mood I was in. I was kind of happy and Sakura will just bring me down to be my mellow usual self. I just kept walking and left Sakura by herself _again_. I didn't want to think about her, I wanted to think about Sakino. Hmm. Maybe, I will see Sakino again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Together Even More

**_Sakino's POV_**

I got up this morning and had to get dressed to meet up with Kaori. She wanted to talk to me at the 'Tea and Dumpling' place. So I lazily put on a white tank top with skulls and dark blue skinny jeans.

Finally, I got there and found Kaori sipping tea at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ki-ki, you finally made it!" Ki-ki was a nickname given to me by Naomi. Ever since Kaori heard Naomi call me that she started to call me that too.

"Sup, man." I said tiredly.

"What did you want to talk about, Kaori?"

"Um, well Sakino, I think it's you've been given 'the talk'."

"The talk? What's that."

"Well Sakino, let me tell you a story about the 'birds and the bees'.

_What the hell?_

"Ok, bees and birds pollinate flowers so flowers can reproduce and umm fuck..uh um."

"Ok, ok. First of all Kaori, we don't need to have this talk."

"Why Sakino? If I don't tell you now you're gonna get pregnant and I'll be damned if I have to watch your kid and-"

"Ok, Kaori, you're blowing this thing way out of proportion. Me and Sasuke are just _friends_."

"And you say he's just a friend and you say he's just a friend OH BABY YOU, got what I need." sang Kaori.

"Shut up Kaori! And besides I..I walked in on my parents doing it before."

"Eww."

"I know about five times to be exact and I was five. I had no idea what they were doing. I thought they were fighting."

"You poor, disturbed child." said Kaori nodding her head side to side.

"Whatevs man, is that all you had to tell me?"

"Yea, but Amy also wanted to talk to you about the same thing."

_Oh, glob._

We exited the restaurant and Kaori left a five dollar tip. We walked to Amy's house which wasn't very far. Soon, we knocked on her door and she greeted us and we walked inside.

"Wow Amy! You really did some moving around in here haven't you?" I said.

"Oh, yea. I need a lot of room for me and my pets."

Apparently, Amy was experimenting on animals or just having them as pets. I looked around and saw rats, guinea pigs, and one _huge ass_ snake.

"Damn Amy, what you've been feeding him?" I asked pointing at the humongous snake.

"Oh just snake stuff I guess you can say."

"Well damn, it's a fat ass."

"Sakino, it's supposed to be that big it's a-"

"Fat ass." I said completing her sentence.

"Sakino's right. It's huge!" said Kaori agreeing with me.

"Whatever, anyways, Sakino I need to talk to you." Amy said pulling out a book.

"If it's about the 'birds and the bees' Kaori explained it to me so perfectly." I said sarcastically.

"No Sakino. It's the real deal."

She opened her book and OH MY GLOB! It was an anatomy book.

"Well ok Sakino, this is the woman's body. This is her ovaries and reproductive organs and her vagi-"

"What the hell kind of shit is this!" I yelled.

"Sakino, this is what it looks like inside. Anyways, here's the male reproductive organs and his pen-"

I blacked out. I finally woke up and seen Kaori and Naomi hovering over me.

"There she is!" said Kaori.

"Sakino, was that necessary?" asked Amy.

"Hell, yes it was." I said.

"Kaori, was it really that bad?" asked Amy.

"Yea, Amy, even I didn't want to look at that." said Kaori agreeing with me once again.

"Well, it's the truth."

"We can't handle the truth." both me and Kaori said.

"Well it's true and I heard that your first time is supposed to be magical but hurts like hell and-"

"Ok, Amy!" I said.

Amy just rolled her eyes and put back the book. Then she walked over to one of the guinea pigs cages and grabbed one and was walking towards that fat ass of a snake.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?" I said and snatched the guinea pig out of her hands.

"I'm feeding it." said Amy.

"It doesn't need anymore feeding and besides how can you watch a cute fluffy and lovable thing be eaten by an evil reptile."

"Sakino-"

"Nope, I'm taking it home with me. It'll be my new pet."

"But Sakino-"

"No buts Amy!" I said and looked at the guinea pig. It was brown with white, big spots. Or white with brown spots. Whatever, bottom line was it's cute. And it had the biggest eyes.

"How could you Amy?" asked Kaori and was looking at the guinea pig with me.

"It's soooo cute!" said Kaori.

"Fine, Sakino you can have him."

"Good."

And after that Kaori and I left. I had no idea where to put my new pet. Amy had it in a box and I never carried a purse so I put it in Kaori's.

"Ok, Sakino. So we'll go back to your house and get situated and then let's go shopping!"

"You always want to go shopping."

"I know but this time we're going shopping for lingerie!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I accidentally lost all of my bras and underwear." said Kaori shyly.

"Kaori, how in the hell can you lose all of your bras and underwear?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think my little brother stole them to show and give to his friends."

I just stared at her and nodded my head from side to side.

"Oh come on! Please?"

"Oh ok." I said. I had nothing better to do anyways.

"Yay! And besides, we'll get you something _smexy_ if you and Sasuke get in the mood."

"What?" I said giving her my 'shut the f up' look.

She just laughed and off we went.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Apparently not only did Sakura see Sakino and I but Naruto did too. Geez, was it that easy to spot out. He told me to meet up with him at Ichiraku's. If this dobe thinks I'm going to treat him, he has another thing coming.

I walked in and seen that Naruto already treated himself to fifteen bowls of ramen.

"There you are, teme." Naruto said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Whatever. What do you want? I have somewhere to be." _And someone to see._

"Well, I've been wondering about that girl I seen you with. Wasn't her name Sakino?"

"What about it dobe?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you something."

He straightened himself up and finished gulping down his ramen. Then he looked at me.

"Ok, Sasuke. Even though you get all the girls let me tell you something about the 'birds and the bees'."

Really? Was this dobe trying to talk to me about _that_? What does he even know?

"What would you know about that dobe?"

"Hey, I learned a thing or two from Kakashi and Pervy Sage. But anyways as I was saying-"

I just got up and walked off. I wouldn't want to do _that_. Would I? Well not for now.

"Oi, where you going? " Naruto yelled but I continued walking.

I had to find her. Where would she be? Probably shopping like that last time I seen her with her friends. I don't know but bottom line is I _have_ to see her again.

I kept walking down the roads and looked both ways. I passed by every shopping store and still couldn't find her. But then I heard her voice.

"Really Kaori? You bought over two hundred dollars of undergarments."

"Yes, Sakino. I have to support these 'puppies'." she said supposedly meaning her breasts.

"Whatever, man."

"Speaking of man there goes yours!" she said pointing towards me.

I just acted like I didn't know that they were there and continued to walk.

"Sakino, go get your man girl he's getting away."

"Shut up Kaori." I heard them talking. "her man?" I guess her friends are just as crazy as mine.

"Go Sakino! Your yummy man candy is getting _away_!"

I was yummy? What? Out of all the things I heard women call me I never heard of 'yummy man-candy'. I'm definitely going to bring this up next time I talk to her which will be soon because I guess she was trying to get my attention. She yelled my name and I turned around. She ran up towards me.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." she said happily and was smiling.

"Yo, Sakino." I said trying to sound like my usual self.

"_Psst- Sakino I put some 'rubbers' in your back pocket just in case."_

_"What?! "_

Then Sakino turned around towards her friend and told her to shut up and go away. Then her friend kept walking and laughing. 'Rubbers?' wow!

"Um sorry about that. My friend is very very weird." she said blushing which made me blush.

"It's fine." I said but was still thinking about it in my head. Apparently I wasn't the only one given or trying to be given 'the talk'.

We kept walking down the road. She kept asking me more questions about things like my favorite colors and my birthday and stuff like that. I didn't really have a favorite color and I didn't care about my birthday but then I asked her the same questions.

"Well, I don't have a favorite color too but my friends said that it might as well be white and black because that's what I mostly wear and my birthday is December 23."

"Hm." I said but then I remembered what I was going to ask her.

"So what's one word you would describe me?"

She then looked at me and started to blush. She was cute whenever she blushed.

"Um I don't know. I can't really describe you with just one word."

"Oh, are you sure it's not 'yummy?'" I asked her and she started to blush even more.

"What?"

"I heard you and your friend."

"Yea, like I said before she's weird." Sakino said without looking at me. She was as red as a tomato.

We kept talking but before I knew it, it was dark.

"Well I have to go Sasuke, but I'll see you again." she said and hugged me. Wow. I can't believe I never noticed this before but her breast were huge. They were pressed against my chest and all I could do was blush and I think something started to grow 'downtown'. Then she ended the hug.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Uh, yea." I said hoping she didn't noticed. How embarrassing.

"Oh ok, see you later." then she started to walk off.

"Wait!" I yelled. Then she turned around.

"Um, did you maybe want to go out or something tomorrow." I asked blushing. What was I doing? I never asked a girl on a date before.

"Sure. We can meet up in front of the Hokage's Mansion tomorrow." she said and I nodded and watched her walk away.

Great. Hopefully this goes well.

**_Anonymous POV_**

I followed him everywhere today. Apparently, _he_ asked out _her_ to go on a date. Why? Why does _he_ want to see _her_? I had to make sure he'll never want to see her _again_.


	6. Chapter 6: Not Again

**_Sakino's POV_**

I was surprised when Sasuke asked me on a date. I've never been on a date before. It's just because I never was really into dating but with Sasuke it was different. I had to make sure to wear my best clothing. I'll tell Amy and them after the date. I'm excited!

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I can't believe I asked Sakino on a date. Well, at least she said yes instead of rejection. I'm glad that she did say yes. However, I've never been on a date. Do I wear a tux or just my normal clothes? And for the first time I was concerned with how I look. I knew that all the girls said I was hot (and now yummy) I still don't know if I look 'good'. Whatever, I just hope this ends well.

_**Anonymous POV**_

_I had to make sure that this 'date' doesn't end well. I don't want someone else taking __**my**__ Sasuke! I vow to make him __**mine**__ and __**only**__ mine! I still can't believe that __**he**__ asked __**her**__. Why not me? He's known me all his life! I Sakura, Haruno, vow to win over Sasuke's heart __**before**__ anyone else does!_

**_Sakino's POV_**

The time finally came! I put on a short, tight black dress. It wasn't too formal and not too underdressed. I fixed my hair in a fancy bun and ran out of my condo. But then I seen someone right in front of me. He was my best friend and I was his wanna be lover. I never thought of him as a boyfriend just a friend that's a boy. He was wearing a tux and held flowers in his hands.

"Long time no see, Sakino-chan" he said.

"What do you want, Same?" same was his nickname. We all called him that because even when he was little, he still acts the same. His real name is Shiro.

"I just wanted to see how you were and if you maybe wanted to go somewhere?"

"Um, no thanks. As you can see, I have somewhere else to be right now." I said walking away but before I could he stepped in my way.

"Well, maybe tomorrow?"

"No thanks."

"Sakino. Give me a chance."

"I was but then you ran off with someone else."

"I know but I'm over her. Please?"

"Sorry Same. I got a new boy toy."

"Who is it Sakino?"

"None of your business."

"Sakino, I'm serious."

"I'm being serious too. None of your business!"

"Sakino!"

"Fine! You want to know?" I yelled in frustration.

"Yes!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Ok!"

He just stared at me like I was crazy or stupid.

"Him Sakino? He's an ex-criminal who was wanted internationally."

"_Ex_-criminal. That's the key word here." I said pointing out the 'ex' part.

"Sakino, he probably just wants to kill you or take your chakra for his own."

"Shiro, first of all, I don't even think he can take my chakra and second of all there's nothing for him to gain if he killed me."

I then tried to walk away again but he stopped me. I could tell that this was going to be a long, _long_, _long_night.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I was waiting for Sakino in front of the mansion like we were supposed too. She didn't show up yet and I had a feeling she wasn't going to. Was she really going to stand me up? Does she know who I am?! I just need to calm down and be patient. However, patience wasn't my strong point.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." I looked and found Sakura. She was wearing a really tight red dress that showed her curves and she was wearing red heels.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in frustration. Was she really trying to seduce me or get me to be on a date with her.

"I just came here and found you." she said obviously lying.

"Whatever." I said and tried to walk away from her but she latched on to my arm and walked with me.

"So, Sasuke-kun, isn't this romantic? Me and you walking under a full moon." she said.

"No." I said. I just wanted to kill her. She was just so annoying.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun. Don't be such a downer." she said gazing in my eyes.

I just rolled my eyes and knew that this was going to be a long night.

**_Sakino's POV_**

I kept trying to get away from Shiro but he just kept cutting me off so I used force.

"Let me GO!" I pushed him far away from me and ran hoping that I would lose him.

"Wait Sakino-chan!"

I really just wanted to get as far as I could from him.

I ran and ran and finally lost him. Now I had to find Sasuke-kun. So I walked towards the Hokage's Mansion but found no one there. I just waited and waited. I was a really patient person when I want to be. But then I didn't feel like waiting. _Where is he? Is he standing me up?_ Maybe. This was _the_Sasuke Uchiha I was talking about. I think that he would but why would he ask me in the first place? But then I heard his voice.

"Sakura, go home."

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun. You know you want to be here with me instead of _her_."

Was she talking about me? And why was she with _my_date. I followed them until I didn't want to anymore and besides I was only just a couple feet behind them. I yelled his name and he turned around and saw me. But then Sakura turned Sasuke towards her and kissed him. I seen his eyes open with shock. It was happening to me again. I wanted to be with Shiro three years ago but he choice another girl over me. And now I felt the sadness now like I did before. I was sad but I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't the crying type. I just wanted to get away as far as I could. I ran off with top speed. I just wanted to go home and sleep the night away.

"Wait, Sakino!" I heard him yelling but I just couldn't face him. I just couldn't

I darted into my room and was exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep and act like I never met Sasuke. I just layed down on my bed and I was too lazy to change my clothes so I just slept in my dress. I just wanted to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7: A State of Serenity

**_Sasuke's POV_**

It's been a week since that incident with Sakura. She just sprang a kiss on me like those two times Naruto and I _**accidentally**_ kissed. Ever since that night, Sakino hasn't talked to me. I would always see her and I know she sees me too but instead of walking up to me like she used to, she just ignores me and walks away. I knew getting involved with a girl was going to be troublesome. I should've just left her alone after I found out her name. But I couldn't and now I can't. I just want to be with her everyday but she probably hates me. Whatever, I'll just try my best to get forget her and besides I have to start doing missions again so at least I'll have something to do to keep me from thinking about her.

_At the Hokage's Mansion….._

"I need team 7 to carry out a mission. I need you guys to inspect the Akatsuki's Hideout and make _sure_ that there's no trace of any members left." ordered Tsunade

"Right." Naruto and Sakura said nodding their heads.

"However, this mission might be too dangerous with just you guys so I'm adding four members to your team." _Really? I don't feel like putting up with anyone right now. It's bad enough I have to go with a dobe and a fan girl __**now**__ I have to put up with four more people. Great!_

"Who are they?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Their team name is 'Team Kiyomi'."

_Kiyomi? Isn't that Sakino's last name?_

And in came 'Team Kiyomi'.

"Let me introduce you guys." Shizune said.

"This is Amy, Kaori, Naomi and Sakino."

And there she was. She was wearing a tight body suit that was white with black designs. She  
looked at me and put one hand on her hip and I could tell she was probably thinking the same thing I was. _Really?_

"They specialize in this type of thing and they are one of the best teams there are in Konoha." announced Tsunade. "We need Team 7 and Kiyomi to partner up and make sure that the Akatsuki are done for. Understand?"

Naruto just said 'Yes' and Team Kiyomi just nodded their heads. And as for Sakura, she just kept eyeing Sakino. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

**_Sakino's POV_**

REALLY?! I wanted to forget about Sasuke and move on. Now I have to see him. As we walked in Kaori nudged me and I just looked at her. I didn't want to put up with Sasuke or that pink-haired bitch. She kept eyeing me down. If this bitch wants to fight I'll fight. UHGHGHGH! Why me?

We finally got out of the briefing and we headed out towards the Akatsuki Hideout. We were in the back and Team 7 were in the front. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. Uh. At least I got my friends. They were just looking at me and I could tell Amy was looking worried for some reason. Maybe it's because she saw me and Sakura giving each other the 'eye'. I would love to see if she was willing to fight me. She has no idea who I am. I come from a rare family of _high_ and special abilities no one has ever seen. Some people even called us Gods or king and queens. I even met a family who treated me like royalty because of my last name. Hm. I thought that it was nice to get some attention besides all kinds of fan boys chasing me around like Sasuke's fan girls do to him.

It's been long hours and we decided to stop somewhere and stay there for the night and then we'll head out in the morning. We came upon a big hotel that had 10 floors. It was huge! We walked in and were talking to the check-in person.

"I'm sorry, you have to have a reservation to stay here." the guy said wearing a button up black suit with gold colored lining.

"Oh, come on old man. Can't we at least have two rooms?" asked Naruto, begging.

"No exceptions!" he yelled.

I just looked turned around and faced 'Team Kiyomi'.

"Sakino-chan, what are we supposed to do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy." I said.

Then I heard something fiddling around like crazy behind me so I turned around and found that the guy was squirming in his chair and was pointing directly at me.

"YOUR SAKINO KIYOMI?!" he asked, yelling.

"Yes. Why?" I asked and found Sasuke staring at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, My Queen." he said bowing towards me.

I turned and found my team in astonishment and Naruto and Sakura were in shock too. My team didn't believe me when I told them people thought we were Gods or royalty. Kaori said that I was weird and needed help but apparently I don't. Sasuke looked at me with curiosity.

"This young man will tend to your needs and show you your rooms." the clerk said gesturing towards a young male in the same uniform.

"Right this way, My lady." he said so politely. My team and I went first while Naruto and them were behind us.

We all followed him and he took us to our rooms which were on the top floor!

"You may choose any room to your liking, Lady Kiyomi." he said and after my team and I went storming in every room on the floor to see which we like more.

I chose a room that had the greatest view. Kaori and Naomi chose to stay in a room together that was on the right of mine because they were scared. For some reason they thought that hotels were haunted, cursed, or scary. Amy just chose a room to the left of me. All of our rooms had a door which would lead to each others rooms. Naruto just picked the first room he went into and Sasuke didn't seem to care. His room was right across from mine. I heard him and Sakura talking.

"Hey Sasuke, we could stay in a room together and take a shower and rub each others backs."

"No thanks." Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun. No need to be shy ever since that kiss we shared a week ago. It was so romantic." she said.

"Sakura just go to bed." said Sasuke.

"I will. With you." she said and I peeped through my door a little and seen that Sakura threw her body against Sasuke's.

Sasuke just slid Sakura to the side and walked in to his room. Sakura kept knocking on his door, saying his name. Geez, she's _really_ annoying.

Afterwards, my team and I went out shopping really quick. We never been to this town before and thought that their clothes might be different. We went to store to store. However, I made sure that we didn't buy much clothes because we only brought one backpack each.

We finally decided to head back to the hotel before it got too late. We each said 'goodnight' to each other and went into our rooms. As I walked into mine it was dark and cold inside. I put my stuff down on floor and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I let the warm water sprinkle on me and wash all my worries away. It was a moment of serenity but I got tired so I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I stepped outside the bathroom and turned on the lights. I looked and found that my backpack wasn't the only thing on my bed.

"Sakino. Can I talk to you?" Sasuke said with his back turned to me and then he turned around was blushing like crazy.

"What's wrong?" I asked to see why was he blushing so much. Then I looked down and found that I was in a towel but it showed a lot of my breasts. Oh Glob! Are these towels really that short. I looked and found that Sasuke was still staring with big eyes and his nose started to bleed. Then before I could tell him that I'll get changed he fainted.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

I didn't expect Sakino to be half-naked. I thought that she would get dressed in the bathroom. Apparently not. Her creamy skin was glimmering as the water was running off her body. And her breast were huge. I didn't even notice at first. The sight was overwhelming and I fainted. Then I awoke to her familiar voice.

"Sas-…Sasuk-…Sasuke-kun, wake up."

She was hovering over my body. Well at least she was dressed. She was wearing a black muscle shirt and black shorts. I got up and rubbed my head.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked looking straight into my eyes with hers. I loved her eyes. They were like an ocean and you could easily get lost and stranded in them.

"Uh, nothing Sakino." I said and I got up to let Sakino sleep in peace.

"Are you sure, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yea. Maybe later." I said. And walked out. I really did want to talk to her. I really did. I wanted to tell her what she meant to me and how that kiss with Sakura was an accident and it absolutely meant _nothing_ to me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I walked across the hall and into my room and turned on the lights and found Sakura in pink lingerie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a steady tone.

"What does it look like?" she asked and got up and walked towards me.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you. So bad. I want you to be mine and me to be yours. I want us to be together." she said and was holding my hand on her face.

"No thanks." I said once again.

"But, Sasuke-kun, I'll give you anything you want even my body." she said and pulled her body against mine. It did feel good but if I was going to do it I was going to do it with Sakino.

"Sakura just go-"

"No Sasuke! I won't!" she said breaking off my sentence.

I had enough. I just wanted to go to bed. So I grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and walked her to her room which was right next to Naruto's. Then I walked away.

"Sasuke!" she said crying. At least she can cry herself to bed.

I laid down and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't. I kept thinking about Sakino and she's just across the hall. I got up and quietly walked inside of her room. I found her sleeping so angelically. She was so beautiful even when she sleeps. I took off my shirt and quietly got in her bed. I laid right behind her, cuddling her. I found that I was growing tired increasingly fast now that I was right next to her. I then laid my head right next to hers and could smell her hair. Her scent was lulling me to sleep. I would've _never_ done this. Boy, does Sakino change me so much and I don't mind it. I decided to leave before she wakes up. I don't want her to feel like I'm a stalker or something. I pulled her in close and finally went to sleep faster than I usually do.

_**i'm sorry it took so long and i'm sorry if there are any errors. i was too lazy to read over it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Figured Out

**_Sakino's POV_**

I woke up this morning and felt refreshed. I got up and got dressed and did my hair but then I found something strange. Sasuke's shirt was on the floor. Was Sasuke in here? Hmmm. Investigating time! I looked around and found nothing else but I looked at my bed. There was a indent on the other pillow I didn't even use. It looked like someone rested their head there. Hm, was it Sasuke? More investigating time but not now. We had to continue our mission. We weren't too far from the Akatsuki's Hideout. So in the mean time, I'm going to keep Sasuke's shirt until he wonders where it is. I'm going to get to the bottom of it but I'm not going to tell Kaori or Naomi. They'll think that me and Sasuke were doing…well you know.

We all met outside of the hotel. Sakura kept staring at Sasuke and Naruto was just yawning and asking if we could eat some ramen before we continued. My friends and I agreed with Naruto so we went to find a ramen restaurant. When we finally all settled down and ordered, I noticed that Sasuke was wearing the same shirt I found but it was darker. I'll just ask him what happened to his other shirt and see what he says. Team 7 were sitting at the table behind us so I was able to listen to their conversation. Apparently, Naruto was wondering the same thing I was. Sasuke just said that he changed up his outfit. _Sure he did_. What was Sasuke doing in my room? How did he even get in? Hmmm. I'm _going_ to find out.

After we ate, we headed out. As we did before, we let Team 7 get in front of us. They covered the front we covered the back, just in case. Sasuke pretty much was the leader since he used to be apart of the Akatsuki so of course, he'll know where the hideout is. I wonder why he didn't destroy the Leaf Village. He's strong enough too so why didn't he? Maybe, Naruto? He was and is our savior, so maybe he had something to do with the Leaf Village still being alive. I was lost in my thoughts and before I knew it we were there.

It was quiet and abandoned. From doing research, I noticed that this was the _**(spoiler! if you don't read the manga)**_ fake Madara's Hideout. We went inside with caution. I noticed that everyone put on a serious face. We kept walking until we entered a huge room.

"Look's like nothing." said Kaori.

"Yea, for now." I said.

It was so dark in the room. So, Amy lit up one of her lanterns. So far it was just a dark empty room.

"So far, so good." said Amy quietly to herself. She wasn't really the fighting type but if she has to then she will. I've seen her fight before. She's pretty smart.

However, we started to hear an awkward noise. It was too dark to try and guess where it came from so, Sakura punched the wall over us and it let the sun come in. Now, we were able to see something, or someone. We seen white Zetsus _everywhere_. I thought they were all killed during the war. They all started to attack.

Amy, Kaori, Naomi, and I all knew what to do. We were a team and trained as a team even though obviously, we weren't on the same teams during the Academy years. Amy had water nature chakra, Kaori had fire, and Naomi had earth _and_ air. Naomi had Kekkai Genkai. I had the ability of all four and I had Dojutsu. Dojutsu was basically a 'special' eye like how Pain had the Rinnegan, the Hyuga's had the Byakugan, and the Uchiha's had the Sharingan. Mine was special and _very_ rare. It was a combination of all three. It was passed down from the Gods themselves. It's kind of weird how it's passed down. Sometimes, it's one generation then it skips to the third then seventh and then the eighth so it's unpredictable. I'm lucky it was passed down to me. It looked like two, thin diamond shaped pupils that intersected and one was on its side. It's kind of hard to explain but it helps me out, _a lot._

Soon, everyone was doing their own thing. I used my special katana that could only be summoned through chakra. I kept slicing right through them so fast that no blood was on my sword. Naruto produced clones, Sakura used her strength and Sasuke also used his katana. My team used their abilities to freeze, melt, and bury the Zetsus they were facing. They were too easy. Soon they all fell down and were defeated.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yea, we're fine over here." said Kaori.

"Yea, we're good." said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He's quiet and mysterious sometimes. However, he kept staring at me with his Sharingan. Was he looking at my eyes? After all, I did activate my Dojutsu. Was he wondering what they are? I just kept looking at him and looked away and deactivated them. We kept searching and while we were, Sasuke kept walking behind me. Why?

_**Sasuke's POV**_

What were Sakino's eyes? I could feel a great amount of chakra coming from them and I could feel cold, dark and warm, light chakra. Who was she? I've never seen anything like that before. Humph. I'll just have to find out after all of this.

We kept walking and I stayed right behind Sakino so maybe I'll get a better look. It was dark and cold in this place. Just like it was when I was apart of the Akatsuki. I wonder if Sakino knew about that. Hopefully not. Wait, I never worried about what anybody thought of me…. besides her. I always find myself concerned with how she thinks of me and what she knows about me. Why? Maybe, she'll think I'm a monster and leave me alone. To be honest, I didn't want Sakino to leave me alone. I've been alone all my life and Sakino makes me feel like I'm not and that she's right there for me. I've never felt this way before, besides when Naruto makes me feel like he's a brother to me.

We kept searching and there was nothing or no one there. Good, I didn't want Sakino to get hurt. We all decided to leave. On our way back, I knew that Sakino wanted to talk to me and I wanted to talk to her.

We finally made it back before it got dark. As usual, we all started to part our several ways and in the morning we'll report back to Tsunade. Naruto left and said that if we needed him that he'll be at Ichiraku's.

"Sasuke-kun, can you meet me over my house?" asked Sakura.

"What for?" I asked. If she's trying to get me to come to her house and try to seduce me again, it's not going to work.

"I want you over." she said getting closer to me.

"No." I said and noticed that Sakino was watching and she was starting to leave with her friends.

"Wait, Sakino!" I said trying to get her to stop. I needed to know more about her.

"Hm?" she asked and turned around.

"Sakino, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Good. I need to talk to you." she said. _What does she want to talk about?_

We walked together going towards our apartments. I looked back and noticed that Sakura was watching us. We were silent until she asked me something.

"So, what's with the new shirt?" she asked.

"Just trying something new I guess." _I lost the other one. Where could it have gone? Did Sakura steal it?_

"Oh." she said.

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked. _What?_

"Actually, last night I slept better than usual." I said. _What was she trying to ask me?_

"Oh, that's good, I haven't been able to sleep at all. Last night I was up till the morning." she said.

"What do you mean? You were asleep all night." I said without realizing what I just did. She was suspicious about last night. _Did she know I slept in her bed by her?_

"How would you know that, Sasuke?" she asked and was looking at me.

"I don't I just assume." I said trying to undo what I did.

"Hmmhmm. Are you sure you weren't there with me?" she asked, curiously.

"What? Of course not."

"Then how do you explain this then?" she asked pulling out my shirt in her backpack. _Did I really accidentally left it in her room?_

"I… don't know."

"I found it in my room." she said.

"Oh..well I don't know how it got there." I said not knowing what I should say.

"Mhm, it's ok Sasuke I figured you out. I got you, you on candy camera now." she said.

"Fine Sakino, I just went into your room to check up on you."

"Oh, you did more than that." she said.

How do I get out of this?

**_Sakino's POV_**

I came to the conclusion that Sasuke slept in my bed with me. I didn't believe it at first but now he basically told me, kinda. After, he just sighed and we kept walking. Then I wondered what Sasuke wanted to talk to me about. Maybe, because of my eyes?

"Uh, Sakino." he said hesitantly.

"Yea?" I asked.

"About earlier, when we were fighting those Zetsus your eyes were-"

"SAKINO!" Sasuke and I turned around. Oh no. Not him. How did he find me?

"Sakino, didn't I tell you not to be around _him_." it was Shiro.

Sasuke looked at Shiro with annoyance.

"Sakino, who's this?" Sasuke asked me.

"He's-"

"We're dating." Shiro said cutting me off.

"No we're not!" I said. Is he really going to make this a living hell? Sasuke just stared at me and walked away.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun WE'RE NOT DATING!" but I don't think Sasuke heard me or wanted to hear me.

"Finally, just the two of us." Shiro said.

"Leave me alone!" I said and tried to run after Sasuke but before I caught up to him he vanished.

"Ugh, tomorrow's going to be a _long_ day." I said hoping I could clear this up with Sasuke.

**_Sorry if there are any errors and it might be more understandable if you have read the manga but if you haven't it's fine. in this chapter i put a little bit of Brenda from "Scary Movie"_**


	9. Chapter 9: So Much Closer

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Sakino explained everything to me about _him_. I didn't really care about him unless he causes some trouble which I can foresee. Meanwhile, Sakino won't let this 'I slept in her bed thing' go. She keeps telling me how she found out and how I just basically told her. She thinks that it was cute how I slept in her bed. She keeps asking me 'why' though, but I'm not ready to tell her. I just shrug it off which makes her mad but I think it's cute when she's mad. But I'm not ready to tell her that either. However, it's almost time for 'us' to maybe go further. I don't know how to ask her though or even how to attempt it. Maybe, she'll just get the hint. Hopefully.

**_Anonymous POV_**

_"I thought you were capable of making her fall in love with you so she won't be with my Sasuke."_

_"I know but she's not the easiest to make fall in love." _

_"Well, try harder. If she gets even closer to my Sasuke, I'll have to take drastic measures." _

_"Fine." _

_"Good."_

**_Sakino's POV_**

Lately, Sasuke and I have been around each other more than usual. He would even follow me around wherever I went. It was so cute. Kaori and them called Sasuke my 'lost puppy'. Whatever, they're just jealous. Sasuke even would sneak into my apartment late at night to continue sleeping by me. I know he does because when he sneaks in I pretend to be asleep. Wait, how did Sasuke even know where I lived? I'll have to ask him that the next time I see him. Which is soon.

"Hi, K-kun!" that's what I would always call him since he had a 'k' in his name. It suits him.

"Yo, Sakino." hehe he's so cool.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked, hoping he would expose himself.

"Nothing, really." he said calmly.

"Mmhm." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe you've been sneaking around maybe."

"Sakino, what are you getting at?"

"I know what you've been doing at night."

"What like sleep."

"Yea but next to a certain someone." I said.

"Sakino, that was almost two months ago." he said casually.

"Oh, no it's been happening recently." I said.

He just looked at me.

"What are you talking about, Sakino."

"Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about _Sasu__**K**__e_!" Sasuke actually chuckled a little bit.

"No, I don't." he said.

"Mmhm. I got you."

"Sakino, you need to go to bed."

"What, why? So you can be all up on me?" I asked and he chuckled even more.

"You need help, Sakino." he said patting me on my head.

"I need help? You're the one that knows where I live and I didn't even tell you." I said.

"Sure, I do." he said patting me on my head _again_.

"Whatevs, man. I got you in my radar." I said and he chuckled _even_ more.

"I'll see you later, Sakino. I got a mission." he said.

"Oh yea you will, when I'm sleeping." I said and he chuckled a little bit more while he was walking away.

Hu, that boy gets me going.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I guess Sakino found out once again. How does she even know? I make sure that she _really_ is asleep. I wouldn't tell her that I found out where she lived because on my free days I would kind of stalk her, for fun. She would go everywhere. To every store, on every block, on every corner. She even went in the lingerie store a couple of times. I wonder what she buys there? Maybe that black, short nightgown with white lacing I would always find her wearing to bed whenever I would sneak over to her place even though it was far from where I lived. It's true. Ever since that night at the hotel, I can't go to sleep without her being right there by me. I don't know why, but I can't. Maybe, I could move in closer to her. Maybe, that could be a hint to her. Maybe.

After I got back from my mission, I went to my place. When I got inside, I laid down and kept thinking about Sakino. I wish that she could live next to me or even with me. I wouldn't mind having someone else live with me. In fact, I think I would like the fact that I would come home to someone waiting for me. I loved that idea. However, Sakino and I haven't known each other that long to be living together. Oh, well. For now, I'll have to wait.

I almost left to go to Sakino's but then I heard her voice. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway outside of my condo. I opened the door and there she was. She was holding boxes full of stuff and her friends were carrying some things too.

"Sakino?"

She turned around and said 'hi' to me and then set down her stuff to hug me.

"Sakino, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't even know that you lived here but um, Amy was doing an experiment at my place and well it practically blew the ceiling off, so I had to move." she explained.

"So, you're living right next to me now?" I asked hoping that she'd say yes.

"Um, yea. But only until they repair the damages though."

"Oh." _hopefully, they never repair the damages._

"Yea."

"Well, do you need any help with anything?" I asked being courteous.

"Uh, no that's fine. I'm pretty much done." she said and allowed me to walk into her 'new' place. She already had everything moved even her bed.

"Geez, that was fast."

"Yea, I had the help of some clones though."

"Sakino, let's go!" one of her friends I think her name was Kaori yelled.

"OK! I'll see you later Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Um, ok." I said and walked into my place. Just like that my hopes came true. The woman I gained feelings for was just right next door. Wow.

All night, I've been trying to go to sleep without being right next to her. I just became more ancy, knowing that she's just next door. I had to go to her. I got up out of bed and snuck in her room. I got stole a spare key from her. I quietly closed the door and took off my shirt to get into bed. She was sleeping so soundly as usual. I got in bed and did the same I would always do. I nestled up to her and slept. I felt so good that I decided that I'm not even going to get up before she does. She knows that I sleep next to her anyway so I don't think it'll make a difference. Tonight, was going to change everything.

_**sorry if there's any mistakes again. i've been too tired and i'm starting school tomorrow so i'll try my best to keep updating. Oh, and sorry if this was a short chapter. usually i'd make them longer but as i said before, i'm tired.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mine Not Yours!

**_Sakura's POV_**

I seen them everywhere. _Her_ and _my_ Sasuke smiling, laughing, even kind of holding hands. That was supposed to be _me_ not _her_. Why? I've known Sasuke _a lot_ longer than she has. Yet, there she is with him. He follows her everywhere she goes. Hell, they even walk home together. Who knows if they go home together. I wanted that life. To be right next to him, laughing, holding each other and kissing. Then I wanted to move in together, get married, and have kids and die old and happy together. I can see now that that's not going to be a possibility anymore. I'm all alone. Is this how Sasuke felt? Being alone and have no one to go to? Well that's how I feel.

I know that Naruto wants to be with me but I look at him like a brother not a lover. Sasuke's the only one for me. His dark and spiky hair, his dark and piercing eyes, his masculine body. He's a living dream but it's turning into a nightmare having seen him with her _all_ the time. I even caught them almost kissing a couple of times. Good thing I knew how to ruin those moments so that I can kiss him again like I did last time. Even though it was far from romantic, it was still a moment I'm _never_ going to forget.

Day after day after day after day. Always her with him, him with her. What am I supposed to do now? I'm running out of plans to get Sasuke to see that I'm the one he loves. The one he should love. Maybe, there just friends? No, of course they're more than friends the way they look at each other. That's how he was supposed to look at me. To look at me like I was the only girl that he lived for and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. But I guess that she's the one he looks at that way. Why? What does he see in her? She might be prettier than me and I know that she has bigger breast than me but I love Sasuke more than her. That's got to count for something. Right? It has to. It _has_ to.

Every day my heart breaks and I have to keep hope alive in order for the pieces to be put back together. I have to think of something to separate them. Anything! I can't have the love of my life be with someone else. I'm going to have him. I have to. I'm _going_ to be Sasuke's girlfriend, I'm _going_ to be Sakura Uchiha, I'm _going_ to be the best thing that happened to him! Just you wait Sakino. I'm coming for what _should've_ been and _will_ be mine!

_**Sorry short update and it's been a long time since i have updated.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Uncontrollable Emotions

_**Sakino's POV**_

I woke this morning and felt..excited. I couldn't wait to see my boo again. He's so cute, cool and just overall amazing. The last couple of months i wouldn't have traded for anything. I had no idea Sasuke was a romantic type. I haven't seen Sakura either. I hope she got the idea that he's mine and only mine. It's a shame though. I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder what's got into him.

I got out of bed and decided that I should look around for him. I have no idea where to find him. He's not in his apartment. (I stole his extra key) I even looked at his old home when he was younger. He usually would go there to remember memories in silence. I stopped in front of the place we first met. I had to think where could he be. Then I heard his voice and I turned around and found him talking to Sakura. What the hell is going on? I got closer and stood in shock. They started hugging and not like a friend hug like a l..l..lover hug. Oh my.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I think I'm making him come to his senses. Lately, he's starting to pay more attention to me that her. All I had to do was beg and cry and try to reason with him. He's starting to feel something for me like he kind of did when we were younger. My plan is working!

_**Sasuke's POV**_

What's going on with me? I really like Sakino but there's something I'm starting to feel for Sakura. I felt that way when we were younger. I had a feeling for Sakura but didn't let it surface. Was it because of my revenge, I didn't act on it? Or was it the fact that I couldn't like I did for Sakino? I don't know what's wrong with me. I decided to stay away from Sakino until I figure it out. I don't know how long that was going to be but it had to be at least for a while.

Today, team 7 had another mission to do. Like usual Sakura was always concerned with me and Naruto wanted to come out on top. We had to assassinate assassins. I knew this was going to be a breeze.

We set out and it was kind of quiet until we heard something.

"Wait." Sakura said.

We listened and then we seen what looked like four shadows dancing in the dark.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha! These are the people they sent to kill usssss?" said one of the shadows with a hiss.

"They look like little rag dollssss."

"Thissssss won't be long."

"Yea, that's what you think." said Naruto launching at one of the shadows.

"Wait, dobe." I said. I swear he's always been like this.

Naruto lept and threw kunais at the assassins and they doged with ease. I then activated my sharingan and got to work. I was able to easily detect their movement and dodged with ease and sliced through their bodies.

"Get off of me!"

I turned and found that Sakura was being held in a headlock. She tried to use her strength but they were sucking her dry of her chakra. This made me enraged! No one hurts her. I leaped toward the shadow and sliced off it's head in one clean slice. She then stood up and thanked me.

"Hey come back here!" Naruto yelled.

They got away. Apparently there were more than we thought.

"We'll have to follow them in order to complete our mission." I said.

"Ok." Sakura said walking right beside me.

It was starting to get late so we decided to rest up right beside a large waterfall. We just arrived there and Naruto was already asleep. He left me with Sakura again.

"Sasuke, wanna go take a dip?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Sakura purposely got undressed in my view so I can look at her. I kept thinking to look away but something told me to keep looking. She was wearing pink undergarments. They looked so good on her. Wait. What am I thinking? I should just keep thinking about the time I seen Sakino practically naked. Hm. That's a memory I'll never forget. I looked away from Sakura. She started playing in the cold water and laughing and giggling.

"Come on in Sasuke!" she said yelling.

"I'm fine." I said in a calm tone.

I decided just to fall asleep. As I was drifting to sleep I noticed that Sakura got out of the waterfall and decided to nestle herself next to me. I was too tired to say anything.

In the blink of an eye, the assassins were dead all thanks to me. Naruto just kept complaining all the way back. I told him that he had to beat me to the punch. Sakura kept staring at me in admiration. We finally got back home. We started to go our seperate ways when,

"Uh, thanks for saving me before, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem."

"Would you like to maybe hang out sometime?"

"N-"

"Sasuke stop. Why do you keep trying to ignore me when your starting to gain feelings for me? I can see it. Why can't you?"

"Sakura, I don't know what I'm going through now."

"Fine! I'll won't disturb you again. I'm sorry for trying to love you."

I don't know what came over me but I stopped her and... kissed her. It felt right but felt wrong. What about Sakino? I remember kissing her but this felt different. All these emotions started pouring out. I think I l..o.v.e her. I seperated our lips and she had an expression of shock on her face.

I turned around to leave but there was Sakino staring at me with disappointed, sad, and angry eyes.

"Sasuke, why?"


End file.
